Old Friends
by Agent Hutch
Summary: This is about Jack and an old friend of his named Kaitlyn. This is my first Four Brothers fic so please review. No copy right fragment intended.


"Jack go put the recycling out!" Bobby Mercer yelled to his younger brother.

Jack groaned and put down his controller. Bobby had just interrupted Jacks shot at the number one high score on Madden 08. As much as he didn't want to go out in the freezing Detroit winter for even a minute, Jack got up and grabbed the recycling, heading for the curb.

"Ow!"

Looking beside him, he realized that he had bumped into a woman. "Oh, sorry." he said looking at her. She was quite pretty and looked familiar.

"Jack?" She asked questionably.

After thinking for a moment, he realized who she was. "Kaitlyn!" he exclaimed as memories of her came flooding back. With a huge grin on is face he pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't know you were back in town! Are you done with school? Wait, are you living here again?" he asked her quickly.

She smiled at him and answered, "I just finished school and I'm staying with Jessica while I look at jobs around here." She looked down at her pocket as she pulled out her RAZR, which seemed to be vibrating, "Hang on one second." She said as she turned her back to answer it. After a couple of minutes, she shut it and turned back. "That was Jessica she's complaining about how I'm late, so I should go."

"Do you guys want to come over here? We have lots of vodka and a fire place you'll love" Jack asked smiling and knowing that there was no way she could resist her two favourite things, especially in this cold.

"Sure, I just have to go and eat and we'll be back in about an hour" Smiling she hugged him and walked down the street.

♪♪♪

"BOBBY!" Kaitlyn and Jessica yelled and ran in the house to hug him.

Bobby just laughed at his old friends.

Suddenly Kaitlyn felt someone hug her from behind, turning around she saw Jack smiling at her. "Boy have I missed you Mercers!" she exclaimed.

As the four of them headed into the living room Jessica asked, "Where's my Jeremiah?"

"He's off taking his daughters to ballet. Lucky for you, I'm here," Angel said coming up behind them and sitting on the couch with a huge grin on his face. Jessica dove to sit on his lap, giving him a huge hug. Jessica, Kaitlyn, Jeremiah, Jack, Angel and Bobby had all been close until Kaitlyn had left for Texas State and Jessica for Stanford.

"So boys where's this vodka I was promised?" Kaitlyn said smiling at Jack.

Jack got up and went to the kitchen returning with shot glasses and a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

"Only the best for you" he said smiling at her and sitting on the floor beside her. He admired her as she opened the vodka and poured herself a shot.

"And I was hoping for some beer." Jessica said smiling at Bobby who she knew always had beer on hand.

"One second" Bobby said heading to the kitchen and returning with a 24.

"That's why I love you," Jessica said grinning and opening a can of Coors.

The five friends sat drinking and laughing for about an hour until Angels' beeper interrupted them. He was called to the firehouse because there was a fire. After exchanging goodbyes Angel left, thankfully he was the only one who had not been drinking.

"So Jacky I'm thinking we should leave Jessica and Bobby alone. Maybe have our own fun upstairs?" Kaitlyn said quietly as she looked at his sexy body.

He nodded and stood up, looking over at his brother and Jessica who seemed quite caught up in each other.

Taking Kaitlyns hand, he led her upstairs to his room. "Wow it looks the same as when we were teenagers," she said. She giggled as he started kiss her neck; this was something they had both wanted for a very long time.

♪♪♪

Jack woke up with Kaitlyns head resting on his bare chest. He looked at her and smiled to himself. Soon the smile turned to a frown as he thought of her leaving him again. Before Kaitlyn had went to Texas State her and Jack had dated for almost 3 years. Jack knew that her leaving had been a hard choice and he understood why she did but that didn't mend his broken heart. Now that she was back, it felt like they had never been apart and he wanted her to stay.

Suddenly he felt Kaitlyn stir. Looking down he saw her smiling at him.

"Good morning" she said happily and then kissed him.

They sat looking at each other for a few minutes until Jack asked nervously, "So now that your back, are we back together?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping…" she said, her voice trailing off.

Jack smiled, "Good. Now how about I make you some of my famous waffles?"

Grinning Kaitlyn replied, "Ok" and kissed him.

They both knew this was the start to something great.

♪♪♪


End file.
